


The Final Miracle ( Fuck idk this is just a idea)

by NAGISAWHYYYYYY2333333



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Who do u think kuroko should be with Akashi or Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGISAWHYYYYYY2333333/pseuds/NAGISAWHYYYYYY2333333
Summary: Okay okay what if Reki had two passions both basketball and skateboarding he lost one and is desperately hoping history won't repeat its self after his fight with Langa someone shows up to his door someone who want him to help bring there friends back to who they were help them to rediscover there passion
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	The Final Miracle ( Fuck idk this is just a idea)

Okay okay now listen I love kuroko no Basket and I like Sk8 so far and this idea won't leave my head and this is it 

Okay so I imagine that reki was in the generation of miracles he was just as good as them too he was able to get into the Zone and loved it but like kuroko he came to despise basketball he was also left behind like kuroko but for a different reason I wanna say that maybe he got injured so he couldn't play for a long while but watched from the sidelines and was seeing that they were changing becoming ruthless and not caring about how badly they destroyed there oppents he was seeing how the others were leaving kuroko and he couldn't do that he tried to get them to listen but they wouldn't mind u his injury is healing so I imagine maybe he hurt his wrist so along with seeing his friends change and anxiety of not being able to play like he use too he quits along with kuroko but they still go to different schools do to what akashi said to them but that's the only part he did listen to he still decided to not go back to basketball but do skating again his second passion one that was helping him heal his heart but when he starts feeling like he did before with Langa he decided he can't go through that again so he que ep.7 angst so like after that like maybe a day or so later kuroko shows up to ask him to transfer to serin says he decided to do basketball after all because he found someone who reminded him how much he loved it so he want to reach there friends again and bring them back to them but he doesn't want to do it without reki .....and reki decided that yes he need to do this he never forgot basketball he hates it but misses it too he want to feel like langa said he felt for skateboarding but with his true passion to fully heal he know he need to go back to the court along the way he can also fix things with langa ....and so far that's all I got with a happy ending of course everyone happy with each other and healed blah blah but anyway I couldn't get this out of my mind I hope someone decides to try there hand in writing this I know the timeliness might be weird but I feel like kuroko goes to him after seeing kise he always knew he was gonna get reki back too but didn't know when would be the right time to talk to him ( my baby's awkward and I love him ) but he gets the feeling that it was time so like it been a couple months since school started a good amount of time all the Sk8 stuff has happend idk Oh forgot to add that the reason why I think the title would be okay is because of his injury like he hasn't played for a minute the miracle is getting past his anxiety of not being able to play thw way to use too his miracle is getting his friend his family and his love of basketball back .....plus langa Some one pls try to see if u wanna write this I would but I have no faith in my writing skills


End file.
